


Wrapped In A Gasp

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Riding, Smut, it actually takes place right after chapter 14, just read the notes ok, set in the Pretty Visitors universe, sideshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Miles decide to have some nice make-up sex in the rose garden.</p><p>(Takes place directly after chapter 14 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3737566/chapters/8285071">Pretty Visitors.)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In A Gasp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Visitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737566) by [Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane). 



> So, I know for the past two months or however long, people have been wondering where the hell the new update for Pretty Visitors is at! And I don't know why it took me this long! But! Here!
> 
> Yes, this _is_ a technical update to Pretty Visitors. However- it's smut! 2k+ words of beautiful, glorious, love-filled smut! And the reason I'm not placing this as the official chapter 15 is because of a few reasons. (1) It's not _mandatory_ to the plot, and PV is a very plot-driven story (at least, that's what I'm aiming for); (2) Sexually descriptive words really don't fit the writing style I use for the actual fic; (3) sideshots are fun. Yeah.
> 
> (For those of you who haven't read Pretty Visitors, the link is [here,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3737566/chapters/8285071) but if you don't plan on reading it, just think: royalty au. Miles is a prince, Alex is his servant, they're in love. And now they're fucking. Lmao.
> 
> Once again, I'm really sorry it took me this long to get this out, but I hope this is okay!! I love you guys so much, thank you for your never-ending patience. You really mean the world to me.

Miles’s apology, no matter how much Alex insisted had been forgiven, was never fully accepted until they ventured out into their sacred safe place— the rose garden.

Unknowing to Alex, Miles had picked up the habit of carrying a little bit of “preparatory” materials with him wherever he went, as he never knew when Alex would suddenly start on one of his so-called urges. It was most likely one of the best ideas Miles had ever had regarding Alex in an intimate sense, and now that they were finally alone together again for the first time since Tinna had arrived at the castle, it seemed that these things were needed more than ever. It had not been their original intention to do any such things whilst in the garden, but alas, they never really could control themselves much when given enough time.

Initially, they had only rested on the grass together to gaze at the stars. Miles lay flat on his back and Alex rested on his chest, both holding hands as their eyes flicked upwards. Yet it soon seemed that the twinkling lights in the dark sky were not enough to keep Miles’s mind occupied, and he instead took to staring at the boy in his arms. It wasn’t until Alex let out a quiet yawn that he noticed the prince’s eyes upon him.

“What are you looking at?” he questioned, furrowing his brow.

“The stars,” Miles stated simply.

“One would think you must look up at the sky in order to be looking at the stars.”

“There are more stars than just the ones in the sky.”

“Are there really?”

“Oh, yes, I would know. I see them every day in your eyes.”

Alex wasted no time in pressing his lips to his lover’s, giggling quietly as he felt warm hands rub over the lower portion of his back. “You, my prince, are a terribly hopeless romantic,” he said, his mouth still ghosting over Miles’s.

“I can’t deny such an accusation,” Miles said with a grin. “But do keep in mind, Alex, the fault in that lies on your shoulders.”

Alex shifted himself to sit atop Miles’s hips (unaware of the “necessities” hidden away in the prince’s pockets) and ran a hand through his hair, his unwavering confidence seeming to match the glimmer in his eyes. Although their only source of light was the moon above their heads, it seemed just the perfect amount to illuminate the scene between the both of them.

“What are you giggling about?” Miles asked curiously in response to the unmistakable smirk on Alex’s face.

“I’m just happy,” Alex declared. “Happy to have you, happy to be here, happy to have such luck in this world so that you’re happy to have me, too."

Miles gently placed his hands on Alex’s hips and smiled. “Well, of course I’m happy to have you as well,” he said. “Anyone who wouldn’t be happy to have that would be completely out of their mind.”

Alex leaned down to kiss Miles again, this time cupping one half of his face with his hand. Miles ran his fingers through the back of Alex’s hair and kept his own hand there, and he smiled into the kiss as he felt Alex’s thumb run across his cheek. Finally, after a good five or so minutes of relying on their noses to allow them to breathe, Alex pulled out of the kiss and sighed.

“Mm...” he hummed, pressing his cheek to Miles’s. “...Mmmm...”

“What’s the matter?” Miles asked. “You’re pouting.”

“I am not,” Alex defended. “I’m just... thinking.”

“About what, might I ask?”

“Mm, about... how much I wish we were in your bedchamber right now. To have things...”

Miles laughed and slid his hands under the fabric of Alex’s shirt, warming his cold back with his hands. “What would you do if I told you I had those things with me right now?”

Alex’s eyes widened and he sat straight up on Miles’s hips again as Miles dug through his pockets to find a few tiny vials of warm oil. “Here we are,” he said, setting the vials next to them on the grass. “I keep them around for... safekeeping, you know.”

A subtle blush crept across the servant’s face as he felt himself get suddenly harder, and he could only hope that this wasn’t too evident. “So...” he started, “we can...?”

“Whatever you want to do, my darling,” Miles said. He rubbed his curled index finger against Alex’s cheek softly, and Alex nuzzled against them like a domesticated cat would.

There was no question about Miles removing all of his unnecessary clothing (he spread them out and formed a kind of cover on the ground to sit on top of), and just as Alex began to discard his bottoms, Miles halted him with a steady hand.

“Perhaps we can try something a bit different tonight,” he said, pursing his lips. “Stand on your feet, darling, give me a show worth remembering.”

Alex could feel the warmth in his cheeks spread down to his collarbone, and the tight heat in his pants started to move upwards into his stomach as well. He slowly rose to his feet and hooked his thumbs under the top band of his bottoms, using this as a technique to slowly drag them down just enough to reveal the bottom of his hips before covering them back up again. He moved his hips back and forth quite gracefully, to the point where Miles was caught in a trance, completely enamored with the boy. As Alex finally rid himself of the thin bottoms, he leaned his head back and bit his lip to conceal his smile.

Miles couldn’t help himself but to immediately wrap his hands around Alex’s hips, fingertips tapping slowly against his skin. “Beautiful as always, darling,” he said quietly. Alex lowered himself again to sit on top of Miles’s lap and kissed him sweetly in response. Miles fumbled with the hem of Alex’s underpants and slid his hands underneath to grasp Alex’s arse, not yet squeezing but most certainly fondling already.

“Mm, Miles,” Alex giggled, resting his head on the prince’s shoulder. “You have to get undressed as well...”

“Patience is a virtue, my love. Just be patient.”

It didn’t take much to get Alex to cooperate; aside from the fact he was Miles’s servant, he would most likely drink mudwater as long as it was something Miles wanted him to do. He was always more than eager to please, in both the bedroom and outside of it.

As he sat on Miles’s lap, he gasped and whimpered at the feeling of his lover’s hands on him, taking control, completely consuming him for the umpteenth time in their lives. He could barely comprehend where he was anymore by the time Miles fully undressed him, and as he sat completely exposed on top of Miles, he couldn’t help but blush in the most flustered manner.

“Miles, please,” he pleaded. “I beg of you, h-hurry up with it! I’ll do anything...”

The taller boy pressed a small kiss to Alex’s lips and reached over for a vial of oil, mentally acknowledging the doe-eyed boy’s growing erection. He opened the vial behind Alex’s back and poured a decent amount of the oil onto his fingers, but before he even pressed the pad of his index finger to Alex’s entrance, he used his free hand to brush Alex’s messy hair from his eyes. “There we go,” he said quite contently. “Now I can see your precious expression.”

Alex attempted to hide his red cheeks with his hands, but he instead gripped onto Miles’s shoulders as Miles slowly pushed one finger inside of him without prior warning. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to calm himself, but that was a nearly impossible task to complete as Miles’s finger poked and prodded around inside of him. He sucked in a sharp breath as another finger was added, and by the time there was a third, he nearly passed out from the amount of pleasure circulating in his veins.

“M-Miles,” he whimpered, doing his best to not chew his lower lip to pieces. “Miles, Miles, please, I need you. I desire you, I- I need you now.”

“Well, aren’t you quite the impatient one?” Miles teased with a laugh. “But that’s quite all right. My God, darling, I can’t control myself in the slightest around you.”

After Miles finally undressed himself as well, they both cast short glances at the mess of clothes strung all around them and giggled quietly together, their foreheads pressing against each other. “Are you ready, love?” Miles questioned, rubbing one hand over Alex’s waist.

Alex gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and nodded slowly. “Y-yes. Ready,” he replied quietly, doing his best to keep himself from rutting against Miles just yet.

Miles added extra oil to the outside of Alex’s entrance as well as his own aching member. The smaller boy trembled as the prince gripped his hips and slowly pushed him down onto his cock, causing a loud moan to erupt from his lips like volcanic matter. “M-Miles!” he cried out, leaning his head back so far that it looked almost inhuman. He dug his nails into Miles’s biceps, panting, and did his best to steady himself before moving any more.

As Miles waited for Alex to catch his breath and allow himself to get used to the feeling of being completely full, he reached forward to suck a dark circular mark onto his lover’s neck, just below where his shirt collar would typically begin. Once Alex gave him the go-ahead, Miles held him carefully and guided him up and down slowly, his hands gripping his arse.

“Oh, God,” Alex groaned, his head falling onto Miles’s shoulder. He bounced his hips up and down at a steady pace and raked his fingers through the prince’s hair, the white moonlight glimmering on his fair skin. “Miles, yes, o-oh, G-God’s sake...”

Miles threw his own head back and laughed in a low, raspy tone as Alex rode him nice and slow. He jerked upwards with each downward movement of the boy’s hips and groaned quietly, scraping his teeth across Alex’s collarbone. Alex made a yelping sound like that of an injured animal, but it drifted off into another moan, and soon enough, they could do nothing other than moan and cry out each other’s names into the silence of the moonlit night.

At one point, with Alex still being on top of Miles’s lap, Miles fell back onto the clothing-covered ground and continued to guide Alex’s hips up and down, although Alex could not find the strength in him to continue sitting for much longer either, and he fell on top of the taller boy’s chest, his face buried in the crook of his neck. They both rested for only a moment until Miles began to grip Alex’s hips tightly, quite possibly leaving small bruises in his skin, and found a new rhythm in thrusting upwards, causing Alex to bounce a bit on his chest. The servant moaned against his lover’s neck to the point that he was surprised nobody on the other side of the castle could hear them. With his legs still on either side of Miles’s hips, he leveled himself enough so that he wouldn’t slide off onto the ground, and continued to allow Miles to thrust into him until he felt him hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Miles!” Alex gasped, nearly deafening the prince. “Miles, o-oh my God! Miles, please! Again, a-again! Y-yes!” He was a mess of sweat and bite marks and high-pitched pleas, and all he could do to keep himself quiet was suck a large hickey right beneath Miles’s jaw. Miles didn’t seem to care at all how Alex marked him up, as in that very moment, the only things in the world that existed were the both of them and the translucent lights in the sky above them.

Alex was nearly hysterical as he cried out, “M-Miles, I’m- I can f-feel- ah- I’m go-going to- ah, ah!- f-finish, I’m- o-oh, God...”

It took not even a minute after that until Alex was coming, clenching down tight around Miles. He sucked in a breath that almost sounded like a scream in reverse, and as he painted both of their stomachs in a hot, white mess, he finally allowed himself to exhale quickly. Miles groaned and whispered quiet words of praise in the boy’s ear as he attempted to continue his thrusting, but he was interrupted by his own orgasm, causing him to roll his eyes back and moan out Alex’s name in such a way that it nearly got him aroused all over again.

They both lay there completely silent for a moment, but Alex whimpered as Miles pulled out of him slowly. Alex sighed quietly and rubbed his eyes, and Miles reached for their shirts to drape over the both of them as a makeshift blanket. Alex giggled quietly into Miles’s chest, and although they were both covered in absolute stickiness, he wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest as long as Miles’s arms were wrapped around him.

“I love you completely, darling,” Miles told him, kissing his forehead. “Wholly and truly, I could never love another soul but yours.”

Alex smiled and fluttered his doe eyes a bit, eyelashes grazing the edge of Miles’s jaw. “Really and truly,” he said, locking their hands together, “I feel the exact same. You are mine, and I am yours, and I can’t imagine what life would be like, had I never met you.”

“You needn’t think of such a thing at all, love,” Miles said. “I will always be here, and as long as I’m living, I shall ensure that you always remain by my side.”

“Mmm...” Alex hummed sleepily and kissed the top of Miles’s chest, just below his collar. “I was going to say something else but my brain is so sleepy...”

“Don’t sleep just yet, darling,” Miles laughed. “We have yet to get dressed and go back to our quarters.”

“Do I have to sleep apart from you again tonight...?”

“I’m afraid so, my love. But you needn’t be upset; Tinna is due to leave tomorrow morning just after the first meal. Then we’ll be alone until my mother returns from her trip.”

“That sounds nice...” Alex giggled tiredly and allowed Miles to run his fingers through his hair quite happily. “...My hair is getting long again...”

“Do you like it better short? Or would you prefer it long again?”

“I’m not sure... I’ll most likely allow it to continue growing and see what I think then.”

Miles could only smile at the boy resting on his chest and ran his hands all over his soft torso. “That sounds all right with me, darling. Now, let’s get ourselves dressed again so we can go back inside, no?”

“Mmm, just another moment longer? Please?”

“All right, all right, a few more minutes,” the prince agreed. “You know I can never tell you no.”

At some point within the next five minutes or so, Miles swore he could feel Alex fall asleep on top of him, but there was no way he was bothered in the slightest. For as long as Alex was happy, Miles could never find a single ounce of discontentment within his own self.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
